


Sibling

by Frederic_Blanc



Series: Fallin' Feathers [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Content
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frederic_Blanc/pseuds/Frederic_Blanc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Kita bertemu kembali dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bersama. Jadi berbahagialah, Eren, dan aku akan mengawasimu dari kejauhan. Sekalipun dengan air mata berlinang.'</p><p>Itulah yang selalu kukatakan. Tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa nyatanya hubungan kami terlampau kuat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling

**Maret, tahun 900, kota Stohess, Sina.**

Bulan ketika harapan seluruh umat manusia terdahulu terlahir kembali.

**30 Maret.**

Hari paling bersejarah bagiku. Hari ketika aku akhirnya bisa lagi melihat sepasang bola _emerald_ yang hidup membara.

Saat itu, aku menatap tubuh mungilnya tak percaya. Tak kusangka ia akan sedekat ini denganku kali ini.

Aku mendekatinya, berharap ini tak benar. Ingin memuaskan rindu, tapi ini terlanjur menyakitkan. Langkah kakiku tetap tak bisa dicegah.

"E... Ren?"

Sepasang bola _emerald_ kebiruan yang cantik menunjukkan diri. Ia bangun, seolah merasa terpanggil.

Pria tinggi berambut pirang di sampingku hanya berdiri diam. Menyaksikan bagaimana bibir sang pemilik mata zamrud melengkung membentuk senyum yang ditujukan kepadaku. Ia menarik dan menghela napas lambat-lambat, paham apa yang sedang terjadi.

Aku tak bisa menahan diri. Kuusapkan jemariku ke pipi merahnya dengan lembut.

Kepingan memori yang tak bisa kuingat sebelumnya mulai mendatangi benakku. Samar-samar aku merasa seperti berdelusi melihat sosok bersurai cokelat―wajahnya dekat sekali denganku. Iris zamrudnya diluapi air mata.

Eren Jaeger.

Aku ingat seluruhnya sekarang.

Menahan gejolak rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang bergemuruh dalam dada, tanganku meremas fabrik yang menutupi bagian dadaku. Kepala tertunduk, helaian surai hitam pekatku melambai pelan. Mataku tidak melepaskan eksistensi baru di hadapan.

"Oi, Erwin," panggilku dengan suara lirih tertahan, "Menurutmu, apa tugasku kali ini?"

Dapat kuduga sekarang mantan komandan itu sedang menatapku iba. Kudengar helaan napas darinya.

"Sama seperti dulu, Levi. Melindunginya." _Dari penderitaan._

Ironis sekali.

Tapi benar, itulah tugasku kali ini. Apapun yang terbaik untuknya, akan kulakukan. Akan kutuntaskan sampai titik darah penghabisan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

.

**Fallin' Feathers**

**1st Feather**

**SIBLING**

Frédéric Blanc

.

 **Rate M** for Male x Male Content and Sexual Content.

Pairing **Levi x Eren** (RiRen/RivaEre) as main pairing, Erwin x Hanji, slight Eren x Mikasa

Additional Tags:

 **MalexMale** /BoyxBoy/BL, **Reincarnation - Alternate Universe** , **Lemon** , **OoC** , Brother Incest, Angst/Sad With Happy Ending, **Sexual Content** , Tragic Romance, One Shot, Light Angst, Possibly Typo(s)

Summary:

'Kita bertemu kembali dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bersama. Jadi berbahagialah, Eren, dan aku akan mengawasimu dari kejauhan. Sekalipun dengan air mata berlinang.'

Itulah yang selalu kukatakan. Tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa nyatanya hubungan kami terlampau kuat.

.

Cerita ini sepenuhnya menggunakan sudut pandang Levi.

Fokus cerita pada romens, bukan adegan seksual konten-nya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Tahun 908.**

Eren Jaeger, terlahir kembali dengan nama Eren Smith, telah beranjak delapan tahun.

Dari tahun ke tahun, aku tak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan keadaanku. Dikatakan buruk atau baik pun aku tidak tahu.

Dengan gairah yang—kata Erwin harus kutahan—secara terpaksa, dan motivasi demi kebahagiaan Eren, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi saudara yang protektif.

Walau ya, dari sudut pandang lain, overprotektif.

Akulah yang selalu mengurusinya. Waktu yang ia miliki selalu dihabiskan bersamaku. Si empat mata—yang menjadi ibuku di masa ini—adalah ilmuwan sinting yang sibuk, dan Erwin juga sibuk. Ketimbang _babysitter_ , akulah yang lebih sering merawat Eren.

Biarlah, aku tidak keberatan. Erwin juga tidak mengatakan apapun.

Aku yakin keputusanku tidak salah. Aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Aku tahu batas-batasnya. Aku tidak se-overprotektif Mikasa dulu, aku hanya mengawasinya dan melindunginya. Tidak lebih.

"Rivaille _nii-chan_! Ajari aku matematika,"

Suara rengekan kekanakan dan ujung kausku yang ditarik. Pasti Eren. Bocah berusia delapan tahun yang memiliki rambut cokelat brunet itu sudah siap dengan pensil dan buku di tangan. Entah disengaja atau tidak, ia memasang wajah ala _puppy face_. Mata zamrud yang berbinar-binar semangat campur takut, pipinya yang _chubby_ ala anak kecil, serta ekspresi dan wajah inosen itu. Manis sekali.

Aku menelan ludah. Sosoknya dalam fisik anak kecil pun tetap menawan.

"Baik, baik." Aku menyanggupi. "Mana yang tidak kau mengerti, Eren?"

Sesungguhnya, suatu kelegaan tersendiri bagiku untuk bisa memanggil nama kecilnya dengan akrab, meski sebatas keluarga.

Eren naik ke sofa dan berbaring di pangkuanku seenaknya, lalu menyodorkan buku ke depan wajahku.

"Ini. Semuanya, _nii-chan_." jawabnya santai.

Aku menghela napas pelan.

"Oke." Aku mengambil bukunya. "Duduk yang benar dulu. Kau ingin kuajari, 'kan?"

Dengan patuh Eren mengganti posisi berbaringnya. Ia mengangguk-angguk antusias dengan senyum merekah di wajah berkulit kecoklatannya.

Kontras dengan senyumnya, aku tetap berekspresi sedatar buku yang kupegang dan mulai mengajarinya.

"Nah, jadi ini begini—"

"Rivaille _nii-chan_!" Eren menginterupsi. "Aku mau cerita..."

Nada manja; tapi aura suram. Sebelah alisku terangkat sedikit.

Hm? Jarang-jarang adik kecilku ini bersedih. Seingatku dulu dia seorang bocah yang semangatnya berapi-api?

"Di sekolah, aku sering lihat Armin, Mikasa, Jean dan yang lainnya dijemput oleh orang tua mereka. Tapi kenapa papa Irvin dan mama Hange tidak pernah menjemputku." Pipi Eren mengembung, bibirnya mengerucut, lalu tatapannya beralih sedih. "Apa mereka benci padaku? Atau _nii-chan_ pun juga? Kenapa?"

Sesaat, bagian internal dadaku terasa ngilu.

Sudah kuduga pertanyaan ini akan dilontarkan juga suatu hari. Erwin, tanggung jawab kau, kau memang ayah yang payah.

Aku pun menundukkan badan, membentuk bayangan yang menutupi tubuh Eren. Iris kelabuku mengunci iris zamrud yang membelalak takut. Tangan mungil Eren perlahan mencengkeram sofa biru yang kami duduki.

Atmosfer mendingin.

" _Naa_ , Eren." Panggilan pelan namun intens dariku. Eren bergidik ngeri.

"Y-Ya?!"

Hari itu matahari bersinar terik. Temperatur dalam rumah panas seperti di luar. Tapi aura yang menguar dariku membuat suasana mematahkan fakta itu. Aura gelap nan mencekam yang mendatangkan angin dingin dan menggidikkan bulu roma.

"Kau membenciku?"

Pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang kulontarkan setelah aku menendangnya habis-habisan di pengadilan.

Eren menjawab dengan terbata-bata. _Emerald_ membiaskan ketakutan yang kentara. "T-Tidak, _nii-chan_."

Aura dingin mereda. "Begitu pun aku," Aku mengelus surai cokelatnya dengan tangan kananku. "Ayah dan ibu juga. Mereka sibuk supaya kita bisa hidup."

Ketakutan di mata Eren mereda. "M-Maksudnya apa, _nii-chan_?"

"Mereka sibuk supaya kita bisa makan dan tinggal disini. Dan supaya kita bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kita mau."

"Tapi aku ingin diperhatikan mama dan papa," gumam Eren pelan. "Apa jadi pintar di sekolah pun tidak cukup?"

"Eren, di dunia ini, terkadang kita harus mengalah." ujarku. "Itu sudah pilihan mereka. Kita hanya bisa—melakukan yang terbaik."

Eren mengangkat kepalanya.

"Maksudnya? Seperti apa, _nii-chan_?"

"Ya... Memanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya apa yang sudah diusahakan ayah dan ibu. Jangan disia-siakan atau dipakai untuk yang tidak berguna."

Eren manggut-manggut, lalu mendadak menundukkan kepala dan diam. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Terkadang sikapnya yang setengah-setengah seperti ini membuatku bertanya-tanya.

"Eren."

Kepala bersurai cokelat itu terangkat. Aku membuat gestur menyuruhnya mendekat. Dirundung penasaran, ia menurut. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk mendekapnya lembut. Jemariku mengusap helaian rambut _brunette_ -nya.

"Jika kau memang membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang, datanglah ke dekapan kakakmu ini. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku selalu bersedia memelukmu seperti ini." bisikku selembut mungkin. "Ingatlah itu, Eren."

Eren terkesiap, mungkin kaget dengan nada suaraku. Mengerti tak mengerti, ia mengangguk, membenamkan kepala ke dadaku, dan membalas pelukan. Kukecup keningnya singkat.

Ya... Kewajibanku yang lain. Menjadi 'rumah'nya.

.

* * *

.

"Eren."

Helaian rambut cokelat melambai pelan ketika anak itu menoleh. Senyum terkulum di wajahnya yang manis.

"Ya?"

Kutatap lurus bara api di matanya. Api hijau yang selalu membuatku kerajingan melihatnya. Hasrat menggebu-gebu yang pernah kupuji tidak buruk.

"Ingatlah, Eren. Kau adalah _Jäger_."

Mata Eren berbinar penasaran. " _Jäger_? Apa itu, _nii-chan_?"

"Itu namamu dari masa lalu," Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus pipi kanan Eren yang lembut. "Artinya pemburu."

Alis Eren nyaris bertaut tak mengerti. Matanya masih menyala inosen.

"Dari masa lalu? Pemburu? Pemburu dengan busur dan panah itu, _nii-chan_?" Dengan polos Eren meniru gaya menarik busur.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Ya. Angkatlah busurmu tinggi-tinggi, tarik panahmu sepanjang mungkin, kejar buruanmu. Sekali kau tangkap, jangan pernah lepaskan."

Kepingan zamrud Eren masih membiaskan kebingungan. Ia hanya mengangguk lambat-lambat.

"Ingatlah pula, yang kau buru bukan musuh. Buru masa depanmu, oke? Jangan salah berburu objek lain. Tentukanlah targetmu."

"Um." Eren mengangguk kalem, lalu menyeringai bocah. "Kalau begitu, aku mau buru _nii-chan_!"

Kembali kuulas senyum di bibirku. Aku paham, dia tak akan mengerti kata-kataku di usia belia seperti ini.

.

* * *

.

**Tahun-tahun berikutnya.**

Eren Jaeger yang baru sedang di penghujung usia kanak-kanak dan beranjak remaja.

Remaja. Masa peralihan. Dimana aku harus lebih memberinya kebebasan.

Sementara aku makin terjebak dalam pesonanya dengan fisiknya yang mulai mendekati sempurna.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan lain," komentar Erwin. "Lebih baik melihatnya bahagia menjadi manusia biasa dengan kehidupan normal."

Sementara ia menyeruput kopi panas dari gelas putihnya, aku mendecih pelan.

Sudah kuduga itu jawabannya. Aku telah salah berpikir bahwa ia memiliki pilihan yang lebih baik untuk disarankan. Kemana otak si mantan komandan yang selalu memikirkan seratus langkah ke depan?

"Sekarang kutanyakan padamu, kenapa tidak kau sarankan padaku untuk melupakannya saja." Aku bertanya asal-asalan.

"Kau tidak bisa melupakannya."

Kata-kata Erwin membentuk anak panah yang tepat menusuk jantungku. Menghela napas, aku membuang muka, mengambil satu tegukan keras teh hitam dan memutuskan untuk menutup mulut.

"Cintamu padanya—lebih dalam dari cintaku pada Hanji. Aku pun tak tahu bagaimana menjabarkannya. Tidak bisa masuk kategori manapun."

"Aku tahu," tukasku cepat. "Ego, ketulusan, keseriusan, semuanya ada. Tapi penuh kontradiksi."

"Ya," Erwin menjawab lambat-lambat. "Kau bisa sangat tertekan oleh egomu terhadapnya, tapi tak berbuat apa-apa. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus-menerus, Levi. Kau bisa gila."

Tanpa menoleh, aku meliriknya tajam dari sudut mata.

Iris safir terang nan teduh Erwin yang sarat keseriusan langsung mengunci milikku yang beriris segelap langit malam.

"Pilih, Levi." Suara tegas kebapa-bapaan dalam Erwin. "Pilih puaskan egomu dan klaim dia jadi milikmu atau lepaskan. Tinggalkan dan lupakan dia selamanya. Kau tahu tak ada yang salah dari dua pilihan itu."

Sontak, mataku mendelik sengit ke arahnya. Suasana hening. Hanya bunyi televisi dan klakson kendaraan dari luar yang mengudara.

Kedatangan seorang wanita berjas putih memutus percikan panas-dingin diantara kami.

.

* * *

.

" _Happy birthday_ , Eren!"

Sang bocah bersurai cokelat terkesiap ketika ia dihujani kertas mungil _confetti_ di depan pintu kamar. Ditambah lagi adanya tiga eksistensi berwatak ganjil di hadapannya yang meledakkan konfeti itu.

"Ayah! Ibu! Kenapa disini?!"

"Cih. Yang ini tidak mau meledak." Aku mengumpat sementara si empat mata eksentrik merengkuh Eren kuat dalam pelukan.

" _Surprise_ , anakku! Selamat berulang tahun~"

"Duh―ah, trims, Bu. Ah, _nii-chan_! Tidak bisa ya?" Eren bertanya, masih dalam pelukan ibunya.

Erwin menghela napas. "Sudah kubilang, Rivaille. Kau terlalu keras, nak." Dibalas decihan dariku.

"Aku tidak peduli apa katamu, bapak botak."

Eren dan Hanji tertawa, sudah terbiasa menghadapi tabiat kerasku. Sedangkan Erwin memutus argumen kami, berdeham, dan mendekati Eren. Terukir senyum ala iklan pasta gigi yang tidak artifisial di wajahnya. Mengingatkanku pada senyum Erwin pada kejadian setelah di pengadilan, saat Erwin mengulurkan tangan meminta kerja sama dari Eren.

"Eren, selamat ulang tahun! Semoga tambah berprestasi, bijak, dan tampan. Hari ini kamu bebas mau kemana saja. Kusarankan _hangout_ dengan teman-temanmu―Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Jean?"

"Si wajah kuda itu bukan temanku! Kebetulan saja kami satu sekolah dan sekelas terus."

Sang mantan Komandan Pasukan Pengintai tertawa ringan. "Baiklah. Jadi, mau bagaimana menghabiskan ulang tahunmu?"

"Bersama keluarga saja, aku sudah sering _hangout_ dengan teman-teman."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mau jalan-jalan? Atau..."

Percakapan terus berlanjut. Aku duduk di sofa dan mengamati mereka dengan tatapan menusuk tak berperi―berharap bahwa auraku akan menyampaikan pesan non verbal pada Erwin; _Berhenti bicara dan serahkan dia padaku_.

"Um. Oke. Jadi..." Tatapan Eren beralih padaku. " _Nii-chan_! Mandi bersama?"

Aku sedikit tersentak saat suara tenor Eren menyebut namaku. Eren mendekatiku dan menyeringai menatapku.

Demi titan yang membunuh Isabel, kumohon Eren, jangan buat aku salah sangka!

"Heh. Bukannya kau sudah besar, Eren?" Aku memasang nada meremehkan dan mengacak-acak surai cokelatnya. Eren menepis pelan tanganku.

"Um, bukan begitu. Aku ingin berdiskusi," bisik Eren. "Soalnya kurasa _nii-chan_ pasti sudah lebih berpengalaman dariku."

Sekilas aku melihat rona merah natural di pipi adikku. Ah, manis memang. Tapi―tunggu, apa Eren sudah mulai mengalami jatuh cinta?

Menghela napas, aku berdiri. "Oke. Lanjutkan di kamar mandi."

 _Oh, aku bersumpah berharap kata-kata itu bermakna yang_ lain _._

Sayang Eren yang polos tak mungkin menyadarinya. Tersenyum antusias, bocah itu mengikutiku di belakang.

Kamarku dan Eren terhubung ke kamar mandi. Begitu masuk kamar, aku langsung menyasar kamar mandi, mengisi _bathtub_ , dan menanggalkan pakaian atas―bukan untuk tebar pesona.

Mata Eren membola melihat otot enam pak yang tercetak pada tubuhku. "Wow. _Nii-chan_ , sejak kapan kau jadi begitu maskulin dan kenapa aku tidak _sixpack_ sepertimu."

Aku menyeringai kilat. " _Fitness_ , bocah. Sudah jelas."

"Izinkan aku ikut _gym_ tiap minggu denganmu!"

" _Gym_ tidak untuk bocah tiga belas."

Eren menunduk, merasa kalah. Ketika aku sibuk mengurusi _bathtub_ , ia membuka baju dan menatap tubuhnya sendiri dengan tatapan prihatin. Ia memeluk badannya sendiri seperti kedinginan, punggungnya makin melengkung bungkuk. Saat aku melihatnya, wajah suramnya seolah berkata bahwa ia ingin mundur seratus langkah dengan dan karena putus asanya.

"Eren," panggilku. " _Bathtub_ sudah siap. Mandilah."

Tanpa mengurangi aura suram yang menguar, ia berjalan melewatiku dan melucuti seluruh pakaiannya. Menunjukkan bagian belakang tubuhnya yang terekspos padaku. Aku mengamatinya penasaran. Leher jenjang, kulit mulus kecoklatan sempurna, dua bongkahan kenyal itu yang membuatku harus menelan ludah ketika mataku menyapu daerah i―

Cukup. Aku harus memperingatkan diri. Dengan segera aku menyusul Eren berendam di _bathtub_ setelah melepas celana―dan berusaha menutupi organ di sela kaki yang mulai terangsang.

"Jadi―Ada apa, Eren?"

Eren langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Nyala hasrat berapi-api di mata zamrudnya kembali. Hmp, dasar bipolar.

"Ah, iya! Um, _a-ano_..." Darah memadati pipinya, lebih pekat dari yang tadi. " _N-Nii-chan_ , tolong beri aku saran dalam melakukan pendekatan diri."

Suara Eren sangat kecil. Kepalanya ditenggelamkan ke air sampai batas bibir. Aku merasakan kedutan di sudut alisku yang sedikit terangkat naik.

"Hm, kau jatuh cinta, Eren?"

Eren makin membenamkan diri ke air. Kepalanya mengangguk perlahan-lahan.

"Hei, tidak perlu malu-malu begitu. Soal pendekatan diri, eh? Tergantung watak orang yang kau sukai. Terangkan padaku bagaimana orangnya." _Modus_.

Eren mengangkat wajah dari air, cipratannya mengenai wajahku. Ia mengusap wajah dari kening sampai dagu, bukan ingin mengelap air. Ia memijit batang hidungnya, masih dengan wajah memerah malu.

"D-Dia orangnya agak dingin dan kelihatannya kejam, t-tapi bagiku dia keren walau susah didekati. Dia pintar dalam akademis dan bisa segalanya. Matanya hitam seperti pusaran yang memancingku untuk terus melihatnya. Ah. A-Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mendeskripsikan dia."

Aku bergeming mendengarkannya, tak peduli kata-katanya mulai gombal. Celaka, aku mulai berharap. Berharap akulah yang dideskripsikannya tadi.

Jemariku mengetuk-ketuk dinding bathtub. Aku menahan diri sebisanya.

"Siapa namanya, Eren?"

Sekilas wajah itu melukiskan keterkesiapan. Kembali ia pendam separuh wajahnya yang merona sempurna.

"Mikasa Ackerman."

Tertohok, aku menelan ludah.

.

* * *

.

**Tahun 917.**

Aku tak mau lagi menghitung berapa tahun sudah berlalu, yang jelas ternyata keputusanku berujung pada menyerah juga.

Erwin benar, aku harus memilih antara mengklaim Eren atau meninggalkannya. Ditawari kerja ke luar negeri, aneh juga aku harus memikirkannya sampai berhari-hari. Eren benar-benar meracuni pikiranku.

Tapi memikirkan bahwa aku harus membebaskan Eren, memasrahkan tanggung jawab membahagiakan Eren kepada orang lain yang lebih berharga baginya, dan melihat bagaimana aku begitu terbebani oleh gairah dan perasaanku sendiri... Jalan terbaik untukku jelaslah berhenti menjadi 'rumah' Eren. Meninggalkannya tanpa pengkhianatan dan kesalahpahaman untuk mengurangi beban sialanku.

Sungguh, aku sudah lelah. Benar-benar lelah. Bertahun-tahun menjaga perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dan tidak pernah disadari, ditambah lagi bocah itu hanya melihatku sebagai kakak dan dia lurus, kurasa sudah cukup sampai disini. Aku sebagai mantan prajurit terperkasa dengan mental terkuat sekalipun―sudahlah. Aku sudah pasrah.

Lima hari sebelum keberangkatanku ke Shiganshina, pengumuman tentang pemindahan pekerjaanku disambut dengan tersedaknya Eren.

"APA?! SHIGANSHINA?! KENAPA AKU TIDAK DIBERITAHU DARI KEMARIN-KEMARIN?!" Teriakan kolosal Eren menyusul, disertai bunyi samar retakan dinding.

Aku tak akan bersedia melayani komplain tetangga akan ini.

"Astaga, bocah! Eren! Tolong biarkan aku selesaikan penjelasanku dulu. Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan sekali?" Aku memaki seraya mengorek telinga.

"TIDAK!" jeritnya lagi seolah hendak diperkosa―minus memelas ketakutan, karena sekarang Eren penuh emosi. Meja sampai digebraknya.

Tunggu―ada yang salah. Eren terlihat kacau. Matanya membulat dan berkaca-kaca. Alis tebalnya bertaut menukik turun. Jelas sekali dia sedang di antara kesedihan dan―

"Kenapa... _Nii-chan_ tidak berdiskusi denganku dulu?" Suara lirih dan kepala tertunduk. "Kenapa mendadak... Ke tempat yang jauh..." Beberapa tetes air jatuh ke samping tatakan gelas Eren, bercampur dengan tumpahan teh. Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Jujur, aku merasa dilema. Antara ingin marah karena lelah menghadapinya atau tidak tega melihatnya. Tapi―

―Aku merasa harus menenangkannya, bagaimanapun juga.

Langkahku perlahan terseret menuju insan yang tengah menangis. Aku memanggilnya dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Eren..."

Satu tanganku menggenggam lembut tangan Eren yang terkepal, satunya lagi menghapus air matanya. Eren menatap mataku―sesaat. Sesaat hanya untuk mencari tahu emosi apa yang terkandung dalam diriku. Sesaat untuk menikmati sentuhan dan tatapan melankolis langka dari sang kakak yang selama ini memanjakannya.

Namun di satu saat itu, aku melihat sesuatu yang lain dari kelereng zamrudnya.

Bukan masalah api yang meredup ataupun raut wajah yang putus asa. Tapi―matanya berkilat lapar.

Apa aku salah lihat? Kilatan itu, sendu dan nelangsa itu. Sama dengan yang ada di mataku selama ini. Sama dengan bagaimana aku menatapnya ketika ia terlelap, bagaimana aku menatapnya penuh nafsu tertahan. Sama dengan tatapan mata dua orang pasangan film romens. Gelora nafsu yang seolah tak terbendung. Jenis emosi yang tak pernah terlihat di sepasang manik _emerald_ beraksen kebiruan itu.

Namun sesaat itu cepat. Segera berlalu dengan tindakan Eren memalingkan wajah dan menepis tanganku. Tubuhnya berbalik, kepalanya masih tertunduk.

"...Yang jelas, aku tidak akan terima itu."

Eren berjalan ke kamar dengan sebelah lengan menutupi mata untuk menahan air mata―dramatis. Aku hanya bisa diam, menatap punggungnya yang menghilang di balik pintu. _Klik_. Pintu dikunci.

Kakiku terasa gatal, ingin menginjakkan diri di depan pintu itu dan menunggu. Tanpa tujuan yang jelas, aku melakukannya.

_Ah, mengapa perasaanku selalu tergelitik sensitif jika ada kaitannya denganmu, Eren?_

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa ragu dalam memutuskan hal krusial.

.

Jarum pendek jam menyapu angka sepuluh.

Air hujan menghantam-hantam bangunan dengan berisik. Sinar bulan menerobos samar melalui jendela yang tidak tertutupi tirai, menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di sebuah ruang tamu. Disanalah aku, berdiri mematung dengan pandangan kosong yang tertuju pada pintu kamar.

Eren bahkan tidak keluar untuk makan malam.

Pada saat-saat awal ia mengunci diri di kamar, aku mendengar suara isak tangis dan barang dibanting―untunglah hanya satu barang yang dibanting. Seterusnya suara tangisan frustasi dan deritan per ranjang yang terdengar sampai tak ada suara lagi. Dan ini sangat tak masuk akal bagiku, bagaimana dia bisa begitu emosi mendengar kepindahanku dan―tatapan matanya tadi.

Dan kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya?

Merasakan sakit di dada, aku menundukkan kepala, menatap keset kaki dan celah pintu. Tanganku mengepal, kuku memutih dan terbenam pada kulit. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Kenapa sekarang aku takut bahwa aku akan menyesal jika tetap pergi nanti? Kenapa sekarang semuanya terasa salah?

Mendadak terdengar suara kunci yang diputar. Pintu di hadapanku membuka. Eren berdiri di sana, terkesiap melihatku, lalu bersedekap angkuh. Mata Eren bengkak, kantung mata tebal, penampilannya serba kacau. Aku hanya bisa menatap matanya.

Dan lagi-lagi―ada yang mengganjal tersirat dari sepasang mata beriris zamrud itu.

"Kebetulan, aku mau bicara."

Suara Eren serak seperti akan habis dan bernada dingin. Ia menggeser tubuhnya supaya tidak menghalangi pintu, memintaku masuk tanpa kata. Tak apa, aku sudah cukup tahu.

Diluar dugaanku, kamar tidak terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Eren tidak mengobrak-abrik kamar ini. Barang yang tadi ia banting tidak terlihat di manapun. Seprei juga tidak kusut. Apa dia beres-beres tanpa suara?

Eren menutup pintu dan menyalakan lampu dan pendingin ruangan. Kembali ia menyilangkan tangan seraya bersandar pada dinding. Wajahnya benar-benar dingin meski matanya sembab dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Tidak ada nyala api antusiasme dan semangat di mata itu. Hanya ada kekosongan dan dingin seperti es. Lagaknya sekarang seperti hendak mengadakan perhitungan.

"Ada apa?"

Sorot mata Eren langsung menghujam ofensif tepat ke manik mataku. Entah mengapa terasa menyakitkan melihat sorot matanya yang seolah membolongi itu.

"Apa kau memang tidak akan mengubah keputusanmu lagi, apapun yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak kutanggapi dengan defensif. Aku menjaga tatapan mataku untuk tetap tenang. Aku menjawab kalem, "Ya."

Mata Eren makin menyorotiku, mencari-cari sesuatu dari mataku, namun gagal karena topeng tanpa ekspresiku. Ia pun menutup matanya dan menarik nafas.

Lalu matanya membuka, disertai langkah kaki mendekatiku.

"Kalau begitu, Rivaille _nii-chan_ ," Satu langkah. "Maafkan aku. Tapi―" Dua langkah. "Jika begitu, lebih baik kuutarakan sekarang." Langkah ketiga dengan bonus dorongan di bahuku.

Kebetulan sekali aku berdiri di samping ranjang, aku otomatis terjatuh ke atasnya. Mendadak tubuhku disapa dengan cengkeraman kuat di kedua pergelangan tanganku. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memaki.

Eren di atasku. Wajahnya gelap―entah karena pengaruh cahaya atau apa―dan aku dapat merasakan aura lapar―bukan dariku. Tapi Eren. Eren, apa benar dia―

Aku tak sempat berpikir. Sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal segera menyergap bibirku, melumat dengan ganas, menghisap rakus seolah kelaparan, hendak menginvasi seluruh isi mulutku. Gairah terpicu seketika.

Tentu saja aku akan dengan senang hati menerima itu dan membalasnya dua kali lipat lebih ganas. Tapi aku terlalu syok untuk bergerak dan membalasnya. Terlalu kaget dengan ciuman idamanku yang datang begitu tiba-tiba.

Ciuman panas itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tak merasakan adanya reaksi, Eren menarik lidahnya dan melepaskan bibirku, terengah-engah. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tapi itu tidak menutupi gairah yang setengah menguasai dirinya. Ia mulai terisak.

"Kau akan pergi juga, 'kan?" Suaranya lirih dan makin serak. "Jadi aku akan melakukan ini. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya. Aku akan beritahu apa yang kusembunyikan darimu selama ini."

Mataku mengerjap satu kali, melebar, lalu tak berkedip.

"Hei, Eren―"

"Aku mencintaimu, Rivaille _nii-chan_." Eren menahan emosi, air matanya mulai berjatuhan, entah ke wajahku atau membasahi pipinya sendiri. "Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari perasaan suka adik pada kakak. Lebih dari sekedar kagum. Persetan dengan fakta kita saudara kandung. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu!" Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, menahan suara isakan tangis. Cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tanganku menguat. Kukunya nyaris menyobek kulitku.

 _Astaga, Eren._ Sungguh, hatiku pilu mendengar itu. Bukan kau seorang yang mengalaminya, Eren.

"Tapi kau tak pernah peka! Kau tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku! Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku selama bertahun-tahun..." Air mata Eren semakin mengucur deras, makin banyak berjatuhan membasahi wajahku. Aku tak peduli.

"Eren―"

"Aku tidak perlu persetujuan ataupun komplain darimu," potong Eren tajam. "Maafkan aku, _nii-chan_. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengklaim dirimu malam ini juga. Kau sudah tahu perasaanku. Aku tidak peduli kau akan membenciku seperti apa nanti, tapi aku tidak akan berhenti," Wajah Eren turun ke bagian leherku. Ia mengecup dari sisi leherku sampai pundak, kancing teratas kemejaku dibukanya. "L-Lagipula, nanti kau akan p-pergi jauh, 'kan? Gampang saja bagimu untuk me-melupakanku..." Suaranya kembali lirih, ia kembali terisak pelan.

"Eren," Aku memasang nada tertegas dan terdalam―menahan diri sekuatnya untuk tidak kelepasan memukulnya atau menghabisinya detik ini juga. "Tolong jangan katakan sesuatu yang menyakiti dirimu―"

"Tapi itu benar, kan?!" Eren membentak. Menatap tepat ke mataku yang menggelap.

 _Demi Tuhan, Eren!_ Aku tak kuat lagi menahan diri.

Dengan cepat aku melepaskan tangan kiriku dari cengkeraman Eren dan mendorongnya ke samping. Giliranku yang berada di atas dan mengunci pergerakannya. Eren terkesiap. Ia bergidik takut saat aku menahan dagunya untuk memaksanya menatapku tepat di mata.

"Oi, bocah nakal," geramku. "Kau harus beri kesemapatan bagi yang lebih tua untuk bicara juga. Sejak kapan aku mengajarimu bersikap memaksa dan impulsif seperti ini, sayang?" Suara melunak di bagian akhir.

Mata Eren membola, antara takut campur terkejut karena panggilan asing yang barusan kuucapkan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, bocah sialan. Sangat mencintaimu, tulus layaknya kekasih. Lebih dari kau mencintaiku. Cintaku padamu sudah terbentuk saat kau belum lahir," Aku menggeretakkan gigi. "Tapi kalau soal bercinta, tolonglah, aku paling tidak sudi menjadi yang di bawah."

Mata Eren membola sempurna kali ini. Air matanya mengering.

"Karena kau sudah membuatku menunggu begitu lama―" Tanganku menyelundup masuk ke kaos krem Eren, meremas-remas gemas pinggulnya. "―Saatnya kau kuberi hukuman."

Wajah Eren merah padam seketika.

.

"Aaah! S-Sakit, _nii-chan_ ," ringis Eren.

Aku menyeringai tipis melihati wajah Eren yang merona merah dan lemah melankolis. Aku melumuri jariku dengan lebih banyak salivaku sendiri.

"Oh ya? Ini baru jariku, Eren. Bukankah kau ingin bersatu denganku? Milikku jauh lebih besar daripada jari." Aku kembali memasukkan jariku ke lubangnya, hendak melakukan penetrasi. Eren melenguh pelan.

"Uh, t-tapi posisi ini tidak adil, _nii-chan_. Kau bisa melihat tubuhku secara keseluruhan sementara aku ti―aahn!" Komplain terpotong, Eren menjerit tertahan saat ujung jariku tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu―oh, titik kenikmatannya. Kembali memasang seringai, aku menarik jariku dan menghujam di tempat yang sama, berkali-kali. Eren mendesah-desah nikmat semasa klimaks, cairan putih kental keluar dari perpanjangan si bocah mantan setengah titan dan membasahi seprei.

Aku mendekatkan tubuhku pada Eren sampai dadaku yang berdebar menyentuh punggungnya. Bibirku kutempelkan ke belakang telinganya. Satu tanganku yang menganggur meraba-raba tubuh Eren. Dari leher, turun ke dada. Aku meremas dadanya yang rata, lalu mencubit tonjolan di dadanya. Eren kembali mengerang.

"Hush, jangan panggil aku ' _nii-chan_ '. Aku ingin melupakan bahwa kita saudara selama kita bercinta, Eren." Aku mulai mengecup dan menjilati leher jenjangnya. "Apa kau lupa bahwa kau sedang menjalani hukuman? Kau tidak berhak protes, sayang." Gigiku tertancap pada leher Eren yang mulai berhiaskan bercak-bercak merah di sana-sini.

"Ah-hah... Ahn... Ri-Rivaille..." Eren mendesah. Aku tersenyum tipis. Aku menarik jariku keluar lubangnya, menjauhkan tubuhku, menurunkan resleting celana dan melepaskan seluruh atribut pakaianku yang tersisa. Organku yang sudah mengeras kubawa ke depan pintu masuk Eren.

"Aku mulai, Eren. Kau siap?"

Eren mengangguk. "Y-Ya. Isilah aku sekarang _nii_ ―R-Rivaille,"

Tanganku menahan kedua pipi bokong montok Eren. Aku segera menghujam masuk sekuat tenaga. Jeritan Eren lebih kuat dari yang sudah-sudah. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang merasakan dinding rektum menghimpit kuat milikku.

Nikmat. Rasa kenikmatan yang familier menyergapku. Lebih nikmat dari saat aku masturbasi sendiri atau rasa ketika bercinta di mimpi-mimpi basah. Nikmat ini terasa sungguh nyata, jauh melampaui imajinasi.

Dan―sial. Aku baru ingat aku masih perjaka―masih sensitif. Jangan saja aku klimaks lebih dulu daripada klimaks kedua Eren!

"Ah, ahn... Ah... Rivaille... Nggh,"

Desahan dan erangan sensual Eren, bagaimanapun terdengar merdu seperti musik di telingaku. Aku mulai bergerak maju mundur―meski yah, karena ini pengalaman seks pertamaku di kehidupan baru ini, aku sulit bergerak. Aku bernapas berat di leher Eren.

"Bagaimana―Eren? Sakit? Nikmat? Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan." bisikku menggoda, disusul erangan pelan―yang tak bisa kutahan.

Eren tersengal-sengal, wajahnya merah. "R-Rivaille... Tolong, l-lebih lagi."

Aku menarik penisku perlahan, kedua tangan di atas seprei, tidak menyentuhnya. Sengaja bersikap pasif.

"Hm? Katakan dengan jelas, Eren, aku tidak mengerti. Lebih apa?"

Eren, merasa dipermainkan terang-terangan, wajahnya makin memerah antara kesal dan malu. " _Ano_ , l-lebih dalam―ahn!" Rintihannya merdunya menjadi respon saat aku, dengan seringai di wajah, langsung menyodoknya lebih dalam penuh nafsu. "Ah, ah, lebih c-cepat, _nii-chan_!" Tangan Eren mencengkeram kuat seprei bermotif geometris warna-warni, alih-alih nyaris merobeknya.

Wow. Hiburan menyenangkan bagiku, mendengarkan Eren mendesah dan menjerit memohon padaku, meminta lebih. Aku pun mengakselarasi tempo kegiatan memasuk-keluarkan organ vitalku di dalam lubangnya, tangan menggerayangi tubuh si remaja tanggung brunet. Mengeksplorasi tubuh tereksposnya dengan sentuhan jari dan bibir yang membuat punggungnya melengkung cantik serasa disengat listrik. Tanganku makin bergerak turun ke bawah, lalu meremas pelan batang milik Eren yang tegang dan lengket. Pemiliknya melonjak panik, paras memekat.

"Jangan salah memanggilku, Eren. Kau tidak ingin dihukum lebih lagi 'kan? Aku tidak akan segan-segan menyiksamu," Sembari berbicara, aku mengecup dan menggigit, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sekujur tubuhnya. _Tubuh yang sudah sepenuhnya milikku_. "Dan aku bukan menghukummu karena aku kakak yang baik―" Mencabut alat kelaminku― _well_ , ada kilatan kecewa di dua bola zamrud favoritku, hm?―aku membalikkan tubuhnya sampai punggungnya membentur permukaan kasur yang terhalang seprei, aku diatasnya, memenjarakannya. Tatapan Eren sayu, meminta lebih, sekaligus menanti lanjutan kata-kataku.

"―Tapi karena sekarang aku memiliki hak sepenuhnya atas dirimu, Eren."

Mata hitamku memandang intens sepasang iris hijau kebiruan yang cerah menerang. Atmosfer menghangat. Tanganku menghampiri wajahnya. Membelai pipi yang merona. Mengusap bibir bawah yang kering dan kemerahan. Perlahan menurun ke bagian dada, merasakan detak kuat dan cepat disana. "Hatimu―" Tangan turun lagi, menggenggam organ vitalnya. "Tubuhmu―" Tangan naik ke kepala bersurai cokelat mahogani, membelai helaiannya. "Pikiranmu." Aku mendekatkan wajah sampai kening kami dapat bersentuhan. Kontak mata tidak terlepas barang sedetik pun. Secara tidak sengaja milik kami bersenggolan.

"Semuanya milikku seorang, benar?"

Paras Eren merona pekat. Matanya melihat ke bawah, entah kemana. Ingin membuang wajah karena malu mengakui, tapi tidak bisa.

"Jangan malu-malu kucing begitu." Jemariku kembali mengusap sayang pipinya. "Aku serius, Eren."

"A-A-Aku juga serius―Rivaille," Eren mengembalikan kontak mata, kedua lengan melingkari leherku. "Semuanya, semua milikmu sepenuhnya. Hanya milikmu."

Aku tersenyum. Bukan hal langka bagi Eren untuk momen semacam ini, tapi aku yakin dia tahu, ada yang berbeda. _Kebahagiaan yang meluapi perasaan kami._

Jemariku menyisir rambut cokelat di bagian belakang kepala Eren. Mata Eren masih bercahaya meski setengah tertutup. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, menutup mata, mempertemukan bibir kami dalam sebuah ciuman polos. Lembut. Saling bergiliran memberi dan menerima, irama lambat. Sebatas itu. Kemudian aku masuk lagi dengan dorongan kuat. Bergerak lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya, menyuarakan nada-nada basah. Mencari-cari titik kenikmatannya diantara otot-otot yang meremas-remas milikku yang berukuran kolosal.

Desahan dan erangan kami teredam oleh ciuman yang kian lama kian memanas. Penuh nafsu, berlomba untuk mendominasi, berusaha untuk saling mengimbangi. Sesekali aku mengalah, tapi Eren sudah begitu lemas. Aku pun mengambil alih; melumat ganas dan menghisap rakus bibir bawahnya, memainkan lidahku dengan lidahnya, mengecap sepuasnya rasa adikku―ah, persetan dengan pangkat adik kakak. Eren milikku seutuhnya sebagai kekasih.

Ah! Ujung kepala kejantananku menyentuh sesuatu. Eren nyaris berteriak dan melompat, tapi tertahan olehku―keuntungan dari posisi ini. Aku menyeringai secara internal, mengerus bagian itu berkali-kali, mencoba sudut-sudut yang membuat Eren bisa merasa lebih nikmat. Aku melepaskan ciuman, membiarkan desahan sensual mengudara, beralih pada sudut mata, hidung, kening, lalu pipi. Eren menggeliat, antara nikmat dan tak nyaman merasakan sensasi asing karena tekanan pada bagian prostat. Erangan panjang mengiringi melubernya cairan kental dari milik Eren, yang mengotori perutku dan perut Eren sendiri.

Suara-suara desahan erotis dan basah aktivitas seks. Tubuh yang bergesekan intim. Dinding ketat dan lembab yang memijat-mijat alat kelaminku. Wajah lemah tak berdaya Eren. Kilatan gairah kentara dari sepasang mata _emerald_ yang menatapku lembah. Gairahku sudah di puncak.

"Eren―aku mencintaimu," bisikku, bibir menempel pada daun telinganya.

Eren, bernapas tersengal, membalas di tengah desahan, "Nngh... Aku juga―mencintaimu, sangat, _hei_ ―ah!"

Aku mengerang, menyusul Eren klimaks, tak menyadari panggilan Eren yang menggantung di langit-langit kamar. Masa puncak kenikmatan kami panjang. Cairanku mengisi penuh lubangnya.

Eren terkulai lemas di ranjang. Mengeluarkan aset bercintaku yang basah dari lubang anal Eren, aku memeluknya, mendaratkan satu kecupan cukup lama di keningnya. Mata Eren berair, menatap intens padaku, mulutnya melengkungkan senyum dan mengeluarkan rintihan.

" _Heichou_..."

Lalu jatuh tertidur.

.

* * *

.

**31 Maret 917, 05:35 AM, Bandara Zackley, Stohess, Sina.**

Meningkatnya jumlah para penemu secara signifikan telah membuat teknologi di muka bumi maju pesat. Keinginan dua Wright bersaudara yang disingkirkan secara tragis―dibunuh atas perintah Raja Fritz, untuk terbang segera diteruskan oleh orang lain. Terciptalah pesawat kuno, lalu disempurnakan dengan cepat, dan di beberapa tempat didirikan bandara―dimana hanya orang-orang kaya saja yang bisa membeli tiket naik pesawat. Salah satunya didirikan di Stohess, bernama Bandara Zackley.

Bandara Zackley adalah bandara yang cukup luas dan nyaman untuk ukuran―yah, sebuah bandara pokoknya, di seluruh dunia. Namanya diambil dari almarhum Pemimpin Ketiga Divisi Militer; Darius Zackley, atas jasanya mengatur setelah Raja Fritz digulingkan. Kami para hasil reinkarnasi pahlawan yang mengingat kehidupan kami sebelumnya dapat mengingat sejarah dunia lebih baik dari siapapun. Pelajaran sejarah di sekolah selalu bukan masalah. Hanya saja terkadang aku harus bersin atau tersedak ketika kata-kata ' _Levi Ackerman, Prajurit Terkuat Manusia yang kemampuannya setara dengan jumlah pasukan di_ Recon Corps _itu sendiri._ ' disebut. Dan tersedak lebih parah ketika mendengar ' _Eren Jaeger yang dijuluki Harapan Umat Manusia, anggota Recon Corps yang dapat bertransformasi menjadi titan kelas 15 meter._ ' meluncur keluar dari mulut sang guru―yang seingatku, kesadisannya serupa dengan Keith Shadis.

Dan kadang aku harus menahan diri ketika melihat patung-patung lilin para pahlawan di museum―ukurannya dibuat semirip mungkin, jatuhlah nama Prajurit Terkuat Manusia karena tinggi 160 senti-nya. Membandingkan tinggi dengan berdiri di sampingnya, aku lebih tinggi beberapa senti sekarang. Iseng-iseng mengambil foto dengan patung diriku sendiri. Melihat patung Kapten Levi Ackerman dan Eren Jaeger bersebelahan sebagai kekuatan dan harapan terpadu sekaligus entitas pahlawan dengan jasa terbesar, aku tersenyum dalam hati. Langka buku sejarah yang menuliskan tanda-tanda adanya kisah cinta di antara kami, tapi aku merasakannya jelas dari patung yang berdampingan itu.

Para ahli sejarah yang mempercayai dan meneliti itu pun tidak tahu bahwa kisah cinta itu masih berlanjut lagi sekarang. Karena kekuatannya yang luar biasa―menaklukan kekuatan waktu dan reinkarnasi.

 _Well_ , Erwin tahu. Dan dia ahli sejarah. Kurasa dia yang mencetuskan ide adanya kisah cinta itu.

Tapi sudahlah, aku tak peduli soal itu. Beruntung si empat mata yang juga mantan Komandan _Survey Corps_ seperti Erwin tidak mengingat kehidupan sebelumnya―segila apa dia akan menggodaku? Dan intinya, sekarang Eren mengingat bahwa aku adalah Korporal Levi. Levi- _heichou_. Yang dulu dipuja-puja seorang bocah _trainee_ berisik. Yang dulu melindunginya, seperti sekarang aku melindunginya.

Oke, ya, aku melepaskannya sekarang. Hanya dalam jangka waktu beberapa tahun saja. Untuk motivasi Eren. Aku ingin Eren bisa bertahan hidup―karena di dunia yang baru ini pun, hidup tetap sulit meski tanpa kekhawatiran akan titan di luar dinding. Eren tidak boleh bergantung padaku untuk bertahan hidup. Dia harus mandiri, sebagaimana aku merancangkan kehidupannya dari ia kecil. Eren juga belum cukup pengalaman hidup. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya membebaskannya, mengulurkan tangan ketika ia terjatuh oleh kekejaman dunia, mengajarinya perlahan-lahan tentang kedewasaan dan dunia.

Itulah yang maksimal bisa kulakukan, sampai sekarang, _sebagai kekasih_. Dan aku tetap pergi ke Shiganshina. Saatnya bagi Eren untuk mencari jati dirinya dan mandiri.

Eren sendiri, yang sudah hampir bisa menerima alasanku, saat ini sedang memeluk lenganku dan membenamkan kepala ke bahuku. Aku berangkat hari ini. Erwin dan Hanji juga ikut mengantarku sebagai orang tua yang baik― _well_ , ya, cukup baik untuk bisa sering meninggalkan anaknya karena sibuk. Sekarang aku tinggal menunggu waktu naik ke pesawat saja.

Hanji pergi membeli kopi _Starbucks_ untuk kami semua. Erwin mafhum menatap kami berdua yang duduk berdampingan tanpa jarak; dia tahu hubungan kami sekarang―ia kebetulan memergoki kami bermesraan dua hari lalu―dan dia maklum-maklum saja. Jemari Eren bergerak menuju tanganku, menyelipkan diri di sela-sela jariku yang lebih besar. Aku membalas erat genggaman tangannya. Erwin berdeham. Wajah Eren memerah seketika. Berdecih, aku menahan tangannya supaya tidak melepaskan diri. Eren meringis sakit.

"Oi, Erwin. Kau _TBC_? Makanya jangan lembur terus, _ayah_." sindirku kesal. Erwin menahan tawa, menutupinya dengan ekspresi serius khasnya.

"Kau tahu maksudku ber- _TBC_ ria, 'kan." sahutnya, mata masih menatap lurus ke depan.

Aku langsung berdiri. "Oke. mari kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih privat, Eren."

Eren, kaget tangannya ditarik paksa, merintih. " _H-Heichou_!"

Kau juga ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku, 'kan?" Aku melirik jam tangan. "Masih dua puluh menit. Manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya."

Dengan wajah tertunduk malu-malu, Eren menurut. Berjalan, aku melirik sekilas ke belakang. Erwin sedang tersenyum penuh arti.

.

Di toilet, aku menyasar bilik terujung, diekori Eren. Masuk dan langsung mengunci pintu. Menatapnya intens, langsung melahap bibir ranumnya, menggerayangi tubuhnya dari luar kaus. Berapa kalipun kami bermesraan dan bercinta selama empat hari terakhir, aku masih tidak puas. Eren mendesah tertahan dan membalas ciuman sebagai respon.

Aku menarik kepalaku, benang saliva menghubungi kedua bibir. "Jangan mendesah. Kita tidak ingin dicurigai."

Eren, tersengal dengan paras memerah, mengangguk pelan. Aku bersedekap, bersandar pada dinding, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan―entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apa nama sorot mataku itu. Tajam namun menenangkan? Mungkin.

"Jadi, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Tentang apapun."

Tangan Eren mengepal di atas kakinya yang tertekuk. Menggigit bibir. Gugup seketika.

"A-Aku masih belum bisa menerima kepergianmu, _heichou_."

Aku mendengus. Tidak ada maksud untuk bersikap dingin, tapi―bocah tanggung satu ini polos sekali.

"Pertama-tama. jangan panggil aku _heichou_ , Eren. Yang kau ingat hanya sebatas bahwa aku Korporal Levi, jadi panggil aku Levi saja."

Eren mengangguk, kepala tertunduk. Mataku mengikuti pergerakannya lekat-lekat.

"Kedua, kepergianku adalah demi dirimu juga. Di dunia ini tidak segalanya manis, lebih banyak pahit malah. Itulah kenyataan, seharusnya kau sudah tahu. Dulu kau paling sadar soal kenyataan." Aku melepas lipatan tanganku, membiarkan kedua lengan berlenggang bebas di sisi badan. "Aku ingin menyadarkanmu, Eren. Aku tidak ingin prospek masa depanmu yang sudah kurencanakan menjadi sia-sia karena status kita sekarang kekasih, dan kau bisa lebih manja padaku. Aku dulu selalu melindungim dari penderitaan, sekarang saatnya kau bebas di dunia yang sesungguhnya; sadar akan dunia. Jika kau tanya mengapa, alasannya adalah―"

Aku berjalan mendekati Eren. Satu tangan bersandar di dinding sebelah kepala Eren. Satu tangan lainnya mengangkat dan mengelus dagunya. Mempertemukan iris hijau redup dengan iris kelam tenang.

"―Di dunia yang baru ini, kita harus mengalami yang namanya penderitaan untuk bertahan hidup. Supaya kita bisa belajar untuk bangun sendiri dan mengenal rasanya jatuh. Kita tidak akan pernah luput dari penderitaan, sadar atau tidak sadar, tapi itulah positifnya."

Eren mengangkat kepalanya tanpa perlu ditahan jemariku. Menatap dengan ikhlas dan segenap niat. Mata membiaskan tanda tanya dan sedikit keengganan samar.

"Aku sempat salah melangkah dengan benar-benar menghindari penderitaan menemukanmu. Mentalitasmu harus kuat―meski tidak harus sekuat tentara, walau ya, dulu kita mantan orang militer yang bahkan menjadi tumpuan harapan. Seperti yang kukatakan selama ini, mentalitasmu adalah _Jäger_ ―namamu dari masa lalu." Tanganku berpindah menyusup ke rambut brunetnya. "Kau adalah pemburu. Pemburu yang suci dan murni. Kejar dan tangkaplah segala yang baik, Eren. Kau punya masa depan gemilang untuk diraih. Wujudkan dengan semangatmu. Jika butuh motivasi, aku bisa jadi motivasimu, karena aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Demi aku. Lakukan demi aku. Supaya aku mau pulang menemuimu, atau kau kejar aku, karena aku tak ada kepastian akan pulang. Aku tetap di bumi inilah, hatiku tak akan berpindah. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Setitik cahaya antusiasme kembali di sepasang bola zamrud. Nyala api kehijauhan hidup kembali membara berkobar-kobar. Api semangat dan gairah itu. Yang selalu menjadi favoritku sampai kapanpun.

"Dan aku minta tolong satu hal," Aku mendekatkan wajah, mempertemukan kening. "Tolong lakukan semuanya dengan niat tulus. Aku benar-benar berharap kau bisa hidup dan sukses, Eren. Tanpa bergantung padaku." Jemariku mengusap lembut pipinya. "Tapi lakukanlah demi aku. Tanam itu di otakmu. Tak apa kau terobsesi padaku, asal jangan pada hal buruk. Ini adalah maksimal yang bisa kulakukan. Sisanya bergantung padamu."

Eren mengangguk satu kali, Tak gentar dan mantap. Menatap lurus ke mataku, Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan hangat.

"Ingatlah pula; hidup ini pilihan. Tentukan pilihanmu dari sekarang, tegaslah dalam membuat keputusan. Jangan jadi bocah labil lagi kalau kau ingin berhubungan intim denganku, persetan dengan teman-teman labilmu. Tak ada salahnya maju selangkah. Aku akan mengajarimu kedewasaan. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Eren menganguk tegas berkali-kali. Nampaknya sudah ada jalan keluar untuk kesedihannya sekarang. Tersenyum, aku mencium keningnya. Lalu turun, menatap matanya.

"Dan maaf tidak memberikan apa-apa di _sweet seventeen_ -mu kemarin dan malah menghancurkannya."

Eren menggeleng. Tersenyum. _Tak apa._

"Tunjukkan semangatmu sebagai pemburu, mulai sekarang."

.

Ketika ciuman kami memanas, ciuman itu harus diakhiri karena ada pengumuman dari _speaker_ yang memberitahukan bahwa aku sudah harus masuk pesawat sekarang.

Raut Eren setelahnya seperti ingin menghajar tembok yang tak berdosa. Hmp, wajah ingin cari ribut itu.

Aku menutupi kekesalan dengan topeng tanpa ekspresi. "Kalau ingin masturbasi, lakukan di rumah. Aku tak bisa membantu." pesanku. bergurau. Eren bersungut-sungut menjawabnya.

"Kamu juga, Levi-kun."

Tersenyum tipis, aku mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, bocah."

Kembali ke tempat Erwin menunggu, Hanji sedang memegang cangkir kopi _Starbucks_ dengan ekspresi penuh tanya dilemparkan pada kami. Erwin tersenyum misterius. Aku mengambil kopi bagianku dengan gaya angkuh tak mengenal terima kasih seperti biasa.

Hal terakhir yang kulihat sebelum beranjak pergi adalah mata zamrud pekat kebiruan yang memendarkan nyala api hasrat semangat, serta lengkungan senyum tulus di wajahnya.

Au revoir _, Eren. Aku menunggumu,_

mon amour _._

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

* * *

-Adegan terpotong, sesaat setelah pembicaraan serius di bilik toilet-

"Eren?"

"Ya?"

"Aku belum mengakui satu hal. Ini serius."

Melihat pancaran keseriusan dari mataku, Eren menelan ludah.

"Mikasa Ackerman dulu adalah saudarimu."

Rahang Eren membuka lebar. Mata membola. Syok. Aku berdecih.

"Tch. Bukannya harusnya kau sudah tahu dari pelajaran sejarah di sekolah?"

"A-Aku jarang memperhatikan tentang kehidupan detail para pahlawan," Eren gelagapan, menggaruk tengkuk. "Mana kusangka ternyata aku reinkarnasi dari Harapan Umat Manusia."

Aku mendengus. "Tenang, Mikasa hanya saudari angkatmu. Tapi dia sangat overprotektif padamu dan kau perhatian sekali padanya."

Eren menunduk malu.

"Hmp, dasar bocah. Belajarlah dewasa dan mengurangi sikap temperamentalmu itu sampai aku tidak perlu memanggilmu bocah lagi."

Eren tak peduli lagi kata-kataku―terlanjur tenggelam dalam ciuman mesra.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Saya rasa ada beberapa yang kurang jelas di atas, jadi saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal penting di AN ini.
> 
> Pertama. Apakah merasa bahwa pengarang tidak konsisten? Rivaille kadang dipanggil Levi oleh Erwin, Eren juga menyebut Erwin menjadi Irvin dan Hanji menjadi Hange, tapi Rivaille memanggil mereka berdua ‘Erwin’ dan ‘Hanji’. Begini, Levi menjadi nama di kehidupan sebelumnya, Rivaille nama di kehidupan yang sekarang. Erwin dan Hanji nama di kehidupan sebelumnya, Irvin dan Hange nama di kehidupan sekarang. Eren tetap Eren. Marga mereka semua Smith.
> 
> Kedua. Ini ceritanya reinkarnasi, jadi berhubung SnK ending-nya tidak terprediksi, anggap saja manusia sudah terlepas dari belenggu titan diluar dinding. Mereka sudah meninggal dan terlahir kembali. Penjelasan singkat, Sina jadi nama negara. Maria juga negara. Keluarga Smith lahir di Stohess, kota di Sina. Sina, seperti di SnK, tetap tempat tinggal para elit―ehm, orang kaya maksudnya. Stohess anggap saja ibukotanya. Sedangkan Shiganshina, sebagai tempat bersejarah, tempat adanya basement rumah Eren yang menyimpan rahasia tentang titan dan sebagai tempat kelahiran Harapan Umat Manusia, menjadi tempat wisata untuk sejarah. Walau―well, saya sendiri agak ragu setelah membaca chapter 62 SnK, bagian ingatan Eren. Apa basement yang dimaksud ayah Eren juga merupakan kapel yang dibangun keluarga Reiss, yang sempat dibakar lalu dibangun lagi? Apa benar Rod Reiss sudah selangkah lebih maju daripada Survey Corps dalam menyelamatkan umat manusia, padahal ia ada bekerja sama dengan Kenny Ackerman yang anggota MP Pusat? D’accord, mungkin kita pembaca yang kurang referensi.
> 
> Oke, soal SnK, saya juga tidak tahu bagaimana akan berakhir, tahun 900 sebagai tahun kelahiran reinkarnasi Eren itu hanya perkiraan saja. Saya buat fik ini seadanya meski teka-teki ending SnK tidak terpecahkan oleh saya. ‘Kan bisa saja plotnya diputar habis, banyak yang bisa terjadi dengan banyak ketidaktahuan dan misteri seperti itu.
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca fik ini. Kritik dan saran diterima baik.
> 
>  
> 
> Salutations,  
> Frédéric Blanc.


End file.
